


Pretty boy

by FantasyWriter02



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid gets kinky behind the office desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters or Criminal Minds.  
> M/M Slash ahead.

Morgan was trying to study the new case when Reid came in and everything just went down hill from there.

"Hey pretty boy" Morgan said as Reid stood in front of the desk. "Hey, anything new?" Reid replied, "Nah not really, G is trying to find some more information on the computer so I wanted to help look through the files" Morgan said, flipping a page.

"Okay" Reid says as he put his bag down. "What'chya doing?" Morgan asked. "Well i'm bored and you're here so..." he replied and before Derek could reply Spencer had sat on his knees in front of his office chair and began palming Morgan's dick through his jeans. "Oh god, w-we can't Ngggh Do this h-here baby" he said as his head failed to stay straight. "Well maybe, but I am, so enjoy it." Reid said as he undid Morgan's jeans buckle and pulled down the zip, allowing him to slide the jeans just past his ass, Morgan looking at him.

Reid slipped his hand into the waistline of Derek's briefs and cupped his dick. Derek's head fell back and he let out a low moan, "Feel nice?" Reid asked, "Yes, so good" Morgan replied.

Reid pulled the briefs down to Morgan's jeans and took his dick in his mouth. "Oh my god Reid" Morgan says as his hands go straight to Spencer's hair, getting tangled in his fingers. Reid began hollowing his cheeks and going faster, taking more and more. By now the small office was filled with Morgan's moans and Reid's hums of appreciation. Morgan swore that it was the hottest thing he has seen, Reid's mouth going at it like crazy whilst Spence was looking him straight in the eyes which caused Morgan to almost cum right then and there.

Spencer's mouth was amazing and Morgan could confirm that when he felt his dick hit the back of Reid's throat. "F-fuck" Morgan manages to say before he pulls out and jerks himself, Reid waiting with his mouth wide open "Come for me baby" Reid said and that pushed Morgan over the edge, He let out a loud "Shit Reid!" before cumming on Reid's face.

Reid licked his lips "Hmm, Tasty" he says as he grabs some tissues from the desk to wipe his face.

"Never thought you were that kinky, office sex?" Morgan suggests.

Reid is on him in a flash and let me just tell you, they got a few weird glances when Reid couldn't walk the next day.


End file.
